Cezar Kaskabel/T.2/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Wyspy Lajchoskie. W tej stronie Morza Lodowatego Północnego są trzy archipelagi, znane pod wspólną nazwą Nowej Syberyi, a mianowicie wyspy De Longa, wyspy Anjou i wyspy Lajchoskie. Te ostatnie, najbliższe stałego lądu Azyi, składają się z gromady wysp położonych pomiędzy 73 a 75 stopniem północnej szerokości, a 135 i 140 stopniem wschodniej długości, na powierzchni jakich czterdziestu tysięcy mil kwadratowych. Z większych wymienimy wyspy Kotelnoj, Blinoj, Maloj i Belkowa. Są to obszary zupełnie nieurodzajne; nie ma tam drzew ani żadnych innych płodów ziemi; zaledwie znajdują się ślady pierwotnej roślinności w ciągu nielicznych tygodni w lecie; są to też zbiorowiska kości płetwowców i mamutów, gromadzone tu od peryodu formacyi geologicznej i drzew skamieniałych lub torfowisk w nadzwyczajnej ilości: takimi są archipelagi Nowej Syberyi. Wyspy Lajchoskie odkryto w początkach ośmnastego stulecia. Otóż na wyspie Kotelnoj, najważniejszej i najbardziej na południe wysuniętej w tej gromadzie, wylądowali mieszkańcy „Pięknego Wędrowca” po przepłynięciu w 40 dniach przestrzeni sześciu do siedmiuset mil. Na południowy zachód, na wybrzeżu Syberyi, znajduje się obszerna zatoka Leny, do której szerokiego otworu rzeka tejże nazwy, jedna z najważniejszych w północnej Azyi, wylewa swe wody, wpływające do Morza Lodowatego. Ten Archipelag Lajchoski stanowi ostateczne krańce ziemi w tej długości geograficznej. Po za nim, aż do nieprzebytej zapory lodu biegunowego, żaden żeglarz nie dojrzał żadnego kawałka ziemi. Piętnaście stopni na północ stamtąd znajduje się biegun północny. Nasi wędrowcy zatem zostali wyrzuceni na ląd na samym końcu świata, chociaż pod szerokością niższą aniżeli szerokość Spitzbergów lub północnych krańców Ameryki. Ale w końcu, jakkolwiek Kaskabelowie dotarli więcej na północ, aniżeli pierwotnie zamierzali, to przecież ciągle zbliżali się ku Rosyi europejskiej. Setki mil przebytych od chwili wyruszenia z Portu Clarence kosztowały ich mniej trudu, aniżeli wystawienia na niebezpieczeństwa. Przepłynięcie takiej przestrzeni pośród takich okoliczności było właściwie oszczędzeniem równie długiej podróży lądowej po okolicach w zimie niemal nieprzebytych. Nie byłoby też może powodu do użalania się, gdyby w skutek ostatniej fatalności, p. Sergiusz i jego towarzysze, nie byli popadli w ręce krajowców wysp Lajchoskich. Czy odzyskają wolność, otrzymując ją z rąk krajowców, lub znajdując ją w ucieczce? Wydawało się to rzeczą wątpliwą. Na każdy sposób dowiedzą się o tem z czasem, a skoro już będą wiedzieli, co ich czeka, to dosyć będzie czasu ułożyć plan jakiś odpowiednio do okoliczności. Wyspę Katelnoj zamieszkuje pewien szczep fiński, liczący od trzechset pięćdziesięciu do czterechset dusz, mężczyzn, niewiast i dzieci. Krajowcy ci odrażającej powierzchowności należą do najmniej cywilizowanych mieszkańców owych okolic, nie wyjmując Czukczów, Jukagirów i Samojedów. Pogańska ich wiara jest najniższego rzędu, pomimo szlachetnych usiłowań Braci Morwaskich, którzy nigdy nie byli w stanie pokonać zabobonnych wierzeń tych Nowo-Sybiryjczyków, ani też instynktów złodziejskich i rozbójniczych. Przemysł na archipelagu Lajchoskim polega głównie na łowieniu płetwowców, których znaczne gromady odwiedzają te strony Morza Lodowatego Północnego i na polowaniu na foki, równie tu liczne jak na wyspie Berynga w porze ciepłej. Zima bardzo bywa ostrą w tych stronach Nowej Syberyi. Krajowcy mieszkają, a raczej zagrzebują się w głębiach nor ciemnych, drążonych pod górami śniegu. Nory te niekiedy dzielą się na izby, w których nie trudno jest utrzymać temperaturę dosyć wysoką. Paliwa dostarczają im torfowiska, których znaczne pokłady (jak już wspomnieliśmy) znajdują się na tych wyspach, nie wspominając już o kościach płetwowców, które także dają się palić. Otwór zrobiony przez tych północnych troglodytów w pułapie ich jaskiń, służy do wypuszczania dymu z bardzo pierwotnych ich pieców. Dlatego to na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się, że z ziemi tam dobywają się pary podobne jak z kopalń siarki. Co do ich pożywienia, to stanowi je głównie mięso reniferów. Przeżuwacze te pasą się na wysepkach i wyspach archipelagu w wielkich trzodach. Nadto dostarcza im pożywienia mięso łosiów i mnóstwo ryb suszonych, których niezmiernie zapasy gromadzą przed nadejściem zimy. Widzimy przeto, że Nowo-Sybiryjczycy nie są narażenie na klęskę głodu. W owym czasie panował na archipelagu Lajchoskim jeden naczelnik. Nazywał on się Czu-Czuk i miał władze nieograniczoną nad swymi poddanymi. Poddając się niewolniczo władzy absolutnej, ci krajowcy w zupełnem są przeciwieństwie do Eskimosów rosyjskiej Ameryki, którzy się rządzą niejako republikańską równością. Co do swoich obyczajów zaś towarzyskich także najzupełniej różnią się od nich, gdyż mają dzikie instynkta i wielce są niegościnni, na co często się żalą zaglądający w tamte strony łowcy wielorybów. Szkoda poczciwych, dobrodusznych krajowców w Porcie Clarence! Jakże miano ich wkrótce wspominać z żalem! Pewną jest rzeczą, że nic gorszego Kaskabelów spotkać nie mogło! Po katastrofie w cieśninie Berynga, dostać się właśnie na archipelag Lajchoski i w ręce stworzeń tak przebrzydłych, na to istotnie trzeba było mieć szczególne nieszczęście. Pan Kaskabel też wcale nie ukrywał swego niezadowolenia, kiedy się ujrzał otoczonym kilkuset krajowcami, wyjącymi, wymachującymi groźnie rękami i łającymi niezrozumiale rozbitków, których nieszczęśliwa ta podróż zawiodła w ich strony. – Czego te małpy chcą właściwie? – zawołał, opędzając się od tych, którzy zanadto do niego się zbliżali. – Nas chcą, ojcze! – rzekł Jan. – W szczególny też sposób witają gości! Czy mają zamiar nas pożreć? – Nie, ale prawdopodobnie zamierzają zatrzymać nas na swej wyspie jako jeńców! – Jako jeńców? – Tak jest, tak jak już uczynili z dwoma marynarzami, którzy przybyli przed nami. Jan nie miał sposobności dać więcej wyjaśnień. Kilkunastu krajowców porwało przybyszów, którzy musieli, czy to dobrowolnie, czy pod przymusem, pójść za nimi do wsi Turkiewa, stolicy archipelagu. Tymczasem ze dwudziestu innych dzikich udało się do „Pięknego Wędrowca”, który spostrzeżono na wschodzie, gdyż mały słupek dymu dobywający się z komina zdradził jego położenie. Kilkanaście minut później jeńcy dostali się do Turkiewa i zawiedziono ich do dosyć wielkiej jaskini wydrążonej pod śniegiem. – To jest zapewne więzienie tej miejscowości! – zauważył p. Kaskabel, gdy ich pozostawiono samych w około ogniska roznieconego w środku jaskini. Ale przedewszystkiem Jan i Kajeta musieli opowiedzieć swoje ostatnie przygody. Bryła lodu, na której się znaleźli, płynęła w kierunku zachodnim, dostawszy się między lodowce. Jan trzymał w ramionach młodą dziewczynę, ażeby nie zsunęła się z bryły przy ustawicznych wstrząśnieniach przy stykaniu się z krami. Nie mieli czem się posilić, ani gdzie schronić przez czas może bardzo długi, ale przynajmniej byli razem. Przytuliwszy się do siebie, może mniej czuć będą głód i zimno. Nadeszła noc. Chociaż już nie mogli się widzieć, to przecież mogli się słyszeć. Mijały godziny pośród ustawicznej trwogi i niebezpieczeństwa, że zostaną strąceni w głębiny morskie. W końcu pojawiły się blade promienie świtania i wtedy właśnie ich bryła zrosła się z polem lodowem. Jan i Kajeta podnieśli się i szli przed siebie; jak daleko, sami nie wiedzieli, ale doszli nakoniec do wyspy Katelnoj na której oczywiście popadli w ręce krajowców. – I powiadasz, Janie, że są jeszcze inni jeńcy? – zapytał się p. Sergiusz. – Tak jest, panie Sergiuszu. – Czy ich widziałeś? – Panie Sergiuszu, – rzekła Kajeta, – mogłam zrozumieć tych ludzi, bo mówią po rosyjsku; mówili oni o dwóch marynarzach, których we wsi trzymają w niewoli. Rzeczywiście język północnych szczepów Syberyi bardzo jest podobny do rosyjskiego, a p. Sergiusz był w stanie rozmówić się, z mieszkańcami tych wysp. Ale czegoż można było się spodziewać od tych rozbójników, którzy, wyparci z więcej zaludnionych okolic nad ujściami rzek, znaleźli bezpieczne siedziby w odległych archipelagach Nowej Syberyi, gdzie nie potrzebowali się obawiać niczego ze strony władz rosyjskich. Zły humor Kaskabela jednakowoż dochodził do najwyższego stopnia, odkąd mu odebrano swobodę wychodzenia i przychodzenia, którędy mu się podobało. Powtarzał sobie i nie bez słusznych powodów, że „Piękny Wędrowiec” zostanie obrabowany, splądrowany, zniszczony może przez tych łotrów. Istotnie może nie opłaciło się nawet, że wydobył się z kataklizmu w cieśninie Berynga, ażeby dostać się w szpony tego „robactwa biegunowego.” – Ależ Cezarze, – mawiała do niego Kornelia, – uspokój się! I na cóż ci się przyda złościć się? Ostatecznie mogłoby nas przecież spotkać coś gorszego! – Coś gorszego, Kornelio? – Naturalnie, Cezarze! Cóżbyś powiedział, gdybyśmy nie znaleźli Jana i Kajety? Otóż są, obydwoje i my wszyscy także zostaliśmy przy życiu! Tylko pomyśl o niebezpieczeństwach, na jakie byliśmy narażeni, a przecie ich uniknęliśmy! Ależ to prawie cudem nazwać można i myślę że zamiast rzucać się jak szalony, powinienbyś dzięki składać Opatrzności…. – To też czynię, Kornelio, z głębi serca dziękuję Opatrzności. Ale równocześnie nie szkodzi przeklinać dyabła, który nas widłami rzucił w szpony tych potworów! Ależ to nie ludzkie istoty, tylko zwierzęta! Zresztą Kaskabel miał słuszność, a Kornelia również. Nikogo z mieszkańców „Pięknego Wędrowca” nie brakowało. Jak wyruszyli razem z Portu Clarence, tak też razem znaleźli się w tym Turkiewie. – Tak, jesteśmy razem w kreciej morze lub w dziurze śmierdziela, co wolisz, – mruczał Kaskabel, – jaskinia, w jakiej najnędzniejszy niedźwiedź nie chciałby zamieszkać! – Ale ba!. . A gdzie Clovy? – zapytał się Sander. Istotnie co się stało z tym biedakiem, pod którego opieką rydwan pozostawiono? Czy może narażając życie, próbował bronić własności swego pana? Czy znajdował się już w ręku tych dzikich? A teraz, gdy Sander przypomniał Clovy’ego: – A Dżako! – rzekła Kornelia. – A John Bull! – rzekła Napoleona. – A psy nasze! – dodał Jan. Rozumie się, że przedewszystkiem niepokojono się o Clovy’ego. Małpa, papuga, jakoteż Wagram i Marengo oczywiście na dalszym były planie. W tejże chwili usłyszano na dworze hałas. Słychać było prawdziwy grad złorzeczeń z gniewem wygłaszanych, a hałas ogólny przegłuszało szczekanie obu psów. Równocześnie prawie rozwarła się fórta dająca przystęp do jaskini, wpadły Wagram i Marengo, a za nimi zjawił się Clovy. – Tu jestem, boss! – wołał nieborak, – chyba, może że to nie ja! Bo doprawdy nie wiem, co ze mną się stało! – Mamy zupełnie to samo uczucie, – rzekł boss, podając mu rękę. – A nasz „Piękny Wędrowiec”? – zapytała Kornelia z drżeniem. – „Piękny Wędrowiec”? – odrzekł Clovy. – Otóż ci panowie na dworze wydobyli go ze śniegu, przyprzęgli się do niego jak woły i przywieźli go do wsi. – A Dżako? – zapytała Kornelia. – Dżaka również. – A John Bull? – dodała Napoleona. – Także i Johna Bulla. Właściwie też, skoro już Kaskabelów zatrzymywano w Turkiewie, to było też lepiej, że i rydwan tam się znajdował, choć był narażony na splądrowanie. Tymczasem głód im się dawał uczuwać, a nie było znaku, ażeby krajowcy chcieli zatroszczyć się o nakarmienie swych jeńców. Wielkie jeszcze szczęście było, że rozważny Clovy zapełnił był swe kieszenie i z głębin ich wyjął kilka puszek z prezerwami, które wystarczyły na pierwszy posiłek. Potem wszyscy owinęli się w swe futra i spali jak mogli w atmosferze przesyconej dymem z płomienia torfowego. Dnia następnego, 6 grudnia, p. Sergiusz i jego towarzyszy wyprowadzono z jaskini i z wielką rozkoszą powoli wciągali powietrze świeże, chociaż mróz był bardzo ostry. Przyprowadzono ich przed oblicze Czu-Czuka. Osobistość ta o twarzy przebiegłej, której zewnętrzna postać nie miała w sobie nic ujmującego, zajmowała mieszkanie wydrążone w ziemi, większe i wygodniejsze od jaskiń jego poddanych. Wykopano je u stóp wysokiej, ponurej, śniegiem pokrytej skały, której szczyt był nieco podobny do łba niedźwiedzie. Czu-Czuk mógł mieć około pięćdziesięciu lat. Twarz jego gładka, w której jarzyły się małe oczka jak para żarzących węgiełków, zezwierzęcona była, jeżeli mi wolno użyć tego wyrazu, ostrymi kłami wystającymi z warg. Siedząc na kupie futer, odziany w skóry reniferowe, w butach ze skór fok i we futrzanej czapie na głowie, leniwie głową poruszał na dół i do góry. – Co to za okaz podstępnego starego łotra! – mruknął pod nosem p. Kaskabel. Obok niego stało parę dygnitarzy szczepu. Na dworze wałęsało się kilkadziesiąt krajowców ubranych podobnie jak ich naczelnik; którzy z nich byli mężczyznami, a którzy kobietami, jeńcy rozeznać nie mogli, gdyż moda nowosybiryjska nie uwzględniała różnicy płci. Najprzód tedy Czu-Czuk, zwróciwszy się do p. Sergiusza, którego narodowość niezawodnie odgadł, przemówił do niego zrozumiale po rosyjsku. – Kto wy jesteście? – Poddany cara! – odrzekł p. Sergiusz, sądząc, że wymienienie tego mocarza może zrobi jakie wrażenie na tym króliku archipelagu. – A tamci? – zapytał się dalej Czu-Czuk, wskazując na członków rodziny Kaskabelów. – To Francuzi. – Francuzi? – powtórzył naczelnik. Zdawało się, że nigdy nie słyszał o narodzie lub szczepie tego rodzaju. – Rozumie się, że Francuzi!.. Francuzi z Francyim ty stary łajdaku! – zawołał p. Kaskabel. Ale było to powiedziane w najczystszej francuzczyźnie i ze swobodą człowieka, który wie doskonale, że go nie zrozumieją. – A ta? – zapytał się królik, zwracając się ku Kajecie, albowiem nie uszło jego uwagi, że młoda dziewczyna do innej rasy należy. – Indyanka! – odrzekł p. Sergiusz. Potem odbyła się bardziej ożywiona rozmowa pomiędzy nim a Czu-Czukiem; ważniejsze jej ustępy tłomaczył p. Sergiusz swym towarzyszom. Wynikiem całej dyskusyi było, że przybysze mają się uważać za jeńców, i że pozostaną na wyspie Kotelnoj tak długo, dopóki nie zapłacą w pieniądzach rosyjskich 3000 rubli okupu. – Niechże ten syn Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy powie, skąd mamy wziąć te pieniądze! – zawołał Kaskabel. – Nie ma wątpliwości, że szelmy te pokradli wszystko, co zostało z pańskich pieniędzy, panie Sergiuszu! Król dał znak i przybyszów wyprowadzono. Dozwolono im przechadzać się po wiosce, pod warunkiem, że jej nie opuszczą, i od pierwszego dnia spostrzegli że są pilnie strzeżeni. O tej porze roku zresztą pośród zimy, byłoby dla nich rzeczą niemożliwą uciec w nadziei dostania się do stałego lądu. Cała trupa udał się prosto do „Pięknego Wędrowca”. Mnóstwo krajowców było około niego zgromadzonych i zdumiewało się nad Johnem Bullem, który ich bawił najkomiczniejszemi swemi wykrzywieniami. Nigdy oni przedtem małpy nie widzieli i prawdopodobnie wyobrażali sobie, że ta istota czwororęka czerwonowłosa należy do rodzaju ludzkiego. – Ależ oni sami do niego należą! – zauważyła Kornelia. – O tak, należą, ale hańbę mu przynoszą! – dodał jej mąż. Potem zaś poprawił się: – O, na honor! – zawołał; – bardzo się myliłem, kiedym tych dzikich nazwał małpami! Nie mogą oni z niemi się równać pod żadnym względem i jak najmocniej przepraszam się za moją omyłkę, kochanie Johnie Bullu. John Bull zaś w odpowiedzi, tylne ręce wzniósł nad głowę. Kiedy zaś jeden z krajowców chciał go wziąć za rękę, ugryzł go w palec tak mocno, że krew wytrysła. – To, to, to, Johnie Bullu! Gdyż ich! Gryź, co masz siły! – wołał Sander. Ale mogło to mieć koniec niemiły dla małpki, i może byłaby drogo zapłaciła za swój figiel, gdyby uwagi dzikich nie zwróciło na siebie pojawienie się Dżaka; właśnie otworzono klatkę i on wyszedł krokiem pompatycznym wschodniego mocarza. Papug nie znano tak jak małp na tych archipelagach Nowej Syberyi. Nikt jeszcze nie widział ptaka tego rodzaju, o tak żywem zabarwieniu pierza, z oczyma okrągłemi, wyglądającemi jak szkiełka okularów i dziobem jak haczyk zakrzywionym. Któż jednak opisze zdumienie, jakie zapanowało, gdy z dzioba tego wyszły wyrazy ludzkiej jakieś mowy! A sypały się jedne za drugimi, dopóki nie wyczerpał się cały zapas gadatliwego ptaka ku osłupieniu krajowców. Ptak, który gada! I niektórzy z zabobonniejszych rzucali się na ziemię, jakoby wyrazy te wyrzekły jakie z ich bałwanów. Kaskabel zaś nie zaniedbał zachęcać ptaka jeszcze bardziej. – Dobrze, mój Dżako! – mówił, skrobiąc go po czubie. – Tylko dalej! Gadaj wszystko, co tylko chcesz! Powiedz głupcom, aby szli do piekła! Ptak też zawołał: „Idźcie do piekła”! i to głosem tak przenikliwym, że krajowcy rozbiegli się, uciekając z oznakami największego przestrachu. I pomimo przykrości swego położenie, cała trupa serdecznych wybuchła śmiechem. – No, no, – rzekł jej naczelnik, odzyskując cokolwiek dawnego swojego humoru, – chybaby dyabeł wdał się w to, ażebyśmy nie mieli dać sobie rady a tą trzodą dwunożnego bydła! Pozostawiono jeńców samych sobie, a że się wydarzyło, iż Czu-Czuk pozostawił „Pięknego Wędrowca” do ich dyspozycyi, przeto weszli do swojego mieszkania. Niewątpliwie Nowo-Syberyjczycy uważał je za gorsze od swoich nor podziemnych. Okazało się, że z rydwanu pozabierano tylko niektóre przedmioty mniejszej wartości ale wszelką resztę pieniędzy p. Sergiusza zabrano. Cezar Kaskabel powziął jednakowoż stanowczo zamiar nie pozostawienia ich tutaj nawet w formie okupu. Było zdarzeniem istotnie szczęśliwem, iż mogli znaleźć się znowu w swym saloniku, w jadalnym swym pokoiku i innych izdebkach „Pięknego Wędrowca”, zamiast dusić się w nędznych murach Turkiewa. Prawie nic też nie brakowało. Pościel; narzędzia, puszki z prezerwami widocznie „nie przypadały do, gustu dam i panów tej miejscowości”. Tak więc, gdyby mieli czekać miesiące całe na sposobność do ucieczki z wyspy Kotelnoj, przezimowanie w tem miejscu nie przedstawiało się w barwach ponurych. Ponieważ naszym wędrowcom dozwolono swobodnie przechadzać się, gdzie im się podobało, przeto p. Sergiusz i jego towarzysze postanowili porozumieć się z obu marynarzami którzy prawdopodobnie po rozbiciu się jakiegoś statku dostali się na tę wyspę. Może ci zdecydują się z nimi współdziałać i ułożyć jakiś plan oszukania czujności Czu-Czuka, ażeby ujść z wyspy, skoro nadarzą się pomyślne okoliczności. Resztę dnia spędzono na robieniu porządku wewnątrz małego mieszkania. Nie było to tak łatwo bo wszystko było poprzewracane, a Kornelia, która tak przestrzegała ładu w gospodarstwie, mruczała ustawicznie. Kajeta, Napoleona i Clovy, pracowali ja mrówki aż do chwili nocnego spoczynku. Trzeba tu zaraz zaznaczyć, że p. Kaskabel od chwili, w której postanowił spłatać jakiegoś figla Jego Mości panu Czu Czukowi, odzyskiwał znacznie humor stracony przez ostatnie wydarzenia. „Ryszard stał się napowrót sam sobą”. Następnego dnia poszedł z p. Sergiuszem szukać obu marynarzy, którzy prawdopodobnie cieszyli się także wolnością. I okazało się rzeczywiście, że ich trzymano w więzieniu; spotkano się u wejścia do jaskini przez nich zajmowanej na drugim końcu wsi, a krajowi stróże bezpieczeństwa wcale się nie sprzeciwiali i nie przeszkadzali ich rozmowie. Marynarze ci byli pochodzenia rosyjskiego; jeden z nich miał lat 35, drugi 40,. Mróz, niedostatek, głód, wyżłobiły zmarszczki na wydłużonych ich twarzach; odzież ich marynarską pokrywały łachmany futer; pod niestrzyżonymi włosami i bujnym zarostem twarzy trudno było rozróżnić rysy twarzy. Były to wprost wizerunki nędzy. Byli jednakowoż silnie zbudowani i muszkularni i w razie potrzeby mogliby dzielną przynieść pomoc. Ale wydawało się jakoby nie bardzo pragnęli zawierać bliższą znajomość z nowymi przybyszami, o których pojawieniu się już byli powiadomieni. Podobna położenie, wspólne pragnienie wydostania się stąd przez pomaganie sobie wzajemne, powinnoby przecież ich zbliżyć do siebie. Pan Sergiusz rozpytywał ich się po rosyjsku. Starszy powiedział, że się nazywa Ortik, a młodszy Kirszew; potem zaś nie bez pewnego wahania, zdecydowali się opowiedzieć swe dzieje. – Jesteśmy marynarzami z rygajskiej zatoki, – rzekł Ortik. – Przed rokiem weszliśmy na statek Seraski, który wybrał się na połów wielorybów w Morzu Północnem. Kiedy sezon się zakończył, opóźniliśmy się na nieszczęście z dopłynięciem do cieśniny Berynga; statek nasz dostał się między lodowce na północ od wysp Lajchoskich i został zgruchotany. Z załogi tylko my dwaj uratowaliśmy się. Puściliśmy się w łodzi na morze, burza nas zapędziła do tych wysp i dostaliśmy się w ręce krajowców. – Kiedyż to się stało? – Przed dwoma miesiącami. – Jakże was tu przyjęli? – Pewnie tak samo jak was, – odrzekł Ortik. Jesteśmy więźniami Czu-Czuka; wypuścić nas nie chce, chyba za okupem. – A skądbyśmy go wzięli? – przerwał Kirszew. – Chyba że, – powiedział w jakiś szyderczy sposób Ortik, – chyba że wy macie dosyć pieniędzy i dla nas, bo myślę, że jesteśmy ziomkami…. – Jesteśmy, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz, – ale pieniądze, jakie posiadamy, ukradli krajowcy i my równie jesteśmy bez środków, jak i wy prawdopodobnie…. – To tem prędzej! – mruknął Ortik. Obaj potem podali kilka szczegółów o tem jak tu żyli. Na mieszkanie im wyznaczono małą ciemną jaskinię; mieszkańcy ich ciągle pilnowali, ale do pewnego stopnia dawali im wolność. Odzież ich była w łachmanach, do jedzenia mieli tylko pożywienie krajowców, a i tego nie dosyć. Sądzili też, że w miarę zbliżania się pory piękniejszej, ściślej będą strzeżeni, a wszelka sposobność ucieczki zniknie. – Widząc, że wystarczyłoby nam porwać łódź rybacką, ażeby się dostać do lądu, z pewnością krajowcy pilnie będą się strzegli i może nas zamkną! – Ale piękna pora nadejdzie aż za cztery do pięciu miesięcy, – rzekł p. Sergiusz, – a pozostać więźniami aż do tego czasu…. – Czyż wy macie jaki sposób do ucieczki?…. – zapytał się Ortik, przerywając. – Na razie nie mamy. Jednakowoż byłoby rzeczą naturalną, byśmy sobie wzajemnie pomagali. Zdaje się, moi przyjaciele, że wyście dużo wycierpieli i jeżelibyśmy mogli w czem wam dopomódz... Obaj marynarze podziękowali p. Sergiuszowi, ale jakiejś serdeczności w tem widać nie było. Gdyby im od czasu do czasu dali coś lepszego do jedzenia, to byliby bardzo wdzięczni. To wszystko, czego im potrzeba, chyba że może zechcą im dać co do ukrycia. Zamieszkać zaś razem nie życzyliby sobie. Wolą już pozostać w swej norze, ale zarazem obiecali odwiedzać swoich gości. Pan Sergiusz i Kaskabel, który rozumiał rozmowę, pożegnali się z marynarzami. Chociaż ci dwaj ludzie sympatycznie nie wyglądali, to przecież nie było powodu odmówić im pomocy. Rozbitki powinni wzajemnie się wspierać i sobie pomagać. Postanowiono tedy zrobić dla nich, co się zdoła, a gdyby się nadarzyła sposobność do ucieczki, nie zapomnieć o nich. Byli ostatecznie ziomkami p. Sergiusza i byli ludźmi. Upłynęły dwa tygodnie i stopniowo dawały im się uczuwać przykrości ich położenia. Co rana zmuszano ich jawić się przed obliczem władcy i musieli słuchać jego nalegań zapłacenia okupu. Wpadał on przytem w gniew nieraz, groził i przysięgał na swe bożki! To nie dla siebie, tylko dla nich żądał haraczu za uwolnienie. – Ty stary oszuście! – mawiał wtedy Kaskabel, rozumie się po francuzku. – Najprzód ty nam oddaj nasze pieniądze, a potem zobaczymy! W ogóle widoki wcale nie były ponętne. Zachodziła obawa, że Czu-Czuk nareszcie wypełni swoje groźby. Dzień w dzień też Kaskabel natężał swą mózgownicę, ażeby znaleźć środek spłatania figla jego godnego krajowcom. Ale nadaremnie, i błędny artysta zaczął przychodzić do przekonania, że worek jego pomysłów jest wypróżniony; pod tym workiem pomysłów zaś rozumiał swą mózgownicę. Istotnie człowiek, który powziął wielki plam, – równie zuchwały, jak teraz pożałowania godny, – powrócenia z Ameryki do Europy przez Azyę, gniewał się teraz na siebie i nazywał siebie „ostatecznym głupcem”. – Nie, Cezarze, głupcem ty nie jesteś, – mawiała wtedy Kornelia. – Wynajdziesz ty w końcu coś doskonałego. Przyjdzie ci to na myśl, sam nie będziesz wiedział jak! – Myślisz tak, żonusiu? – Jestem tego pewną! Czyż nie bywa to rzecz wzruszająca, ta niewzruszona ufność Kornelii w geniusz męża, pomimo nieszczęśliwego jego pomysłu puszczenia się w taką podróż? Rozumie się, że p. Sergiusz wszystkim starał się dodawać otuchy. ale usiłowania jego, ażeby nakłonić Czu-Czuka do wyrzeczeni się pretensyj, było bezowocne. Ale nawet, gdyby naczelnik dzikich chciał obdarować ich wolnością, Kaskabelowie nie mogliby opuścić wyspy Kutelnoj pośród zimy, przy temperaturze wynoszącej 30 do 40 stopni niżej zera. Zbliżyły się święta Bożego Narodzenia, które Kornelia pragnęła obchodzić „okazale”. Okazałość ta mogła polegać tylko na obiedzie staranniej przygotowanym i obfitszym, niż zazwyczaj, bo ostatecznie rodzaj potrwa musiał być ten sam, składając się z samych prezerw puszkowych. Ale że nie brakowało mąki, ryżu i cukru, przeto znakomita ta gospodyni obróciła cały swój zasób wiedzy na upieczenie olbrzymiego tortu, który niezawodnie miał doskonale się udać. Obu rosyjskich marynarzy zaproszono na obiad; przyjęli też zaproszenie. Po raz to pierwszy przybyli do „Pięknego Wędrowca”. Zaledwie jeden z nich, – młodszy, zwany Kirszew, – przemówił, głos jego wydał się Kajecie znajomym. Nie mogła sobie jednakowoż zdać sprawy z tego, gdzie go słyszała. Także ani Kornelia, ani jej córeczka, ani nawet Clovy, nie czuli pociągu do tych dwóch ludzi, którzy widocznie byli żenowani w obec swoich gospodarzy. Kiedy uczta się skończyła, p. Sergiusz na prośbę Ortika opowiedział przygody Kaskabelów w Alasce. Dodał też, jak oni go uratowali, pół umarłego, po morderczym zamachu na nim dokonanym przez jakichś ludzi Karnowa. Gdyby na twarze marynarzy padało światło to może dostrzeżonoby, że wymienili że wymienili ze sobą szczególne spojrzenie, kiedy była mowa o tej napaści. Ale przeszło to niepostrzeżenie, a spożywszy duże kawałki tortu i zakropiwszy je należycie wódką, Ortik i Kirszew wyszli z „Pięknego Wędrowca”. Zaledwie znaleźli się na dworze, rzekł jeden z nich: – Otóż i spotkanie niespodziewane! Więc to był ten Rosyanin, którego mieliśmy prawie w ręku na granicy! Gdyby nie ta przeklęta Indyanka, to nie byłby się wywinął! – I jego pas dostałby się w nasze ręce! – dodał drugi. – Tak! Te tysiące rubli nie byłyby teraz w szponach Czu-Czuka! A zatem ci mniemani marynarze byli właściwie zbrodniarzami należącymi do szajki Karnowa, którego brojenie szerzyło postrach w zachodniej Ameryce. Po nieudałym zamachu na p. Sergiusza, którego twarzy w ciemności nie zdołali rozeznać, dostali się do Portu Clarence. Tam parę dni później ukradli łódź i próbowali przeprawić się przez cieśninę Berynga, ale dostawszy się rozmaitych prądów, i nieraz narażeni na utonięcie, ostatecznie dopłynęli do największej wyspy archipelagu Lajchoskiego, gdzie zostali jeńcami krajowców.